


"Stop laughing this isn't funny!"

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, idk wtf this is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: romantica with the dialogue prompt, "Stop laughing this isn't funny!"





	"Stop laughing this isn't funny!"

“WAAAAH!!!” _Thud._ “Ow…”

Takahashi Misaki, age 22, reconsidered his life choices. It felt like that was happening a lot lately.

His boyfriend-landlord-roommate-tutor had brought home yet another load of teddy bears after being bribed by his boss. And yet, _Misaki_ was the one who had to figure out what to do with them.

The hoard of stuffed animals that accumulated was beginning to… overflow. Thus, he had been trapped by an avalanche of bears once again. _Maybe we really should get a bigger apartment…_

The door opened suddenly. “Misaki? Are you okay?”

It was pretty funny to look at. One of the shelves in the room had broke, likely from the weight. A large pile of teddy bears filled the room, with one arm extended from under it.

“Help…” The pile of bears emitted.

Akihiko began to laugh, instead of providing a helping hand. “Now,” he chuckled, “How did you manage to do that?”

“Stop laughing, this isn’t funny!!!” The holy bear mound scolded, its hand waving rapidly, “Ugh, I’m stuck…”

“Huh?” Akihiko covered his smile with his hand, “But it is funny. Very funny.”

Misaki growled, his hand pushing down on the pile. Finally, his head came into sight. His hair was strewn in all different directions, and he didn’t look very pleased.

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
